


Lost

by Koffee



Series: HQ: Pokemon AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Pokemon Journey, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: Daichi is lost in this new city.





	Lost

Daichi knew he had walked by that bakery at least three times already. It was like the town was playing tricks on him – making him walk around in circles. Maybe it was the bright lights and rushing sounds that kept confusing him, he had never felt more disoriented. Daichi lived in a quiet little village and had never encountered cities the size of Lumiose in Kanto.

Daichi paused at a map, which he had done multiple times and read and reread it but he still failed to find his way to his grandmother’s apartment. As he studied the colors and figures on the map, he glanced up and noticed a little minccino balancing himself on the sign. The minccino blinked at Daichi a few times, before hopping onto his shoulder and sniffing him on the neck and cheek. After a stressful day of being lost, Daichi welcomed such joyful playfulness.

“Do you have a trainer?” Daichi asked the tiny pokemon, hoping he would be led to someone who could help him.

Minccino peeped a few times excitedly, he hopped down from Daichi’s shoulder and onto the sidewalk. Daichi followed the minccino, swiftly moving in and around crowds of people until he was led back to that bakery which he could not escape. Sighing, he reluctantly stepped through the door and watched the minccino climb up a counter and proudly stare at his trainer.

Daichi found himself staring too.

The trainer was obviously employed at the bakery, he was a silver haired beauty with a kind smile and sparkling eyes. He patted minccino in between the ears and said to Daichi, “We saw you walk by at least a dozen times, are you lost?”

“Y-Yeah.” Daichi quickly admitted, any embarrassment he had about getting lost quickly vanished if it meant getting attention from the man on the other side of the counter, “Do you think you could help me?”

“Yeah, of course!” Suga exclaimed, he stepped around the counter and stood in front of Daichi, “So, what do you need help with?”

“I’m looking for this address.” Daichi reached into his pocket and pulled out a little strip of paper, “Do you know where this is?”

Suga took one glance at the numbers and he immediately knew the location, he smiled, “Yes, yes I know where this is!”

“Great!  
“I’ll draw out a map for you, and –,” he turned around and asked minccino, “Do you think you can go with him to make sure he goes to right place?”

Minccino nodded, he hopped off the counter and scurried over to Daichi and up his shoulder. Suga grabbed a napkin and a pen, as he drew out the map he explained everything as thoroughly as he could. Daichi tried to pay attention, but Suga was stunning, the way his mouth formed each word was enthralling, his Kalos tongue beautifully accented each word he spoke.

“Okay, do you think you got it?” Suga asked, handing over the napkin.

“I think so.”

“Good, and before you go,” Suga said, “We open up at five every morning, you should stop buy tomorrow.”

“Um, yeah, sure I will.” Daichi answered quickly, before turning to leave.


End file.
